The Forgotten Killjoy
by FreedomAngelKilljoy
Summary: Poison, Ghoul, Jet, Kobra and Freedom- they make up the fabulous killjoys. But five become four when Freedom Angel fades away into the shadows and is forgotten. Now she is back; what new dangers await the killjoys?
1. Kick starting my new life

**Hey, I hope you enjoy the first (improved) chapter of what was my first ever fanfic, **_**The Forgotten Killjoy! **_**I really want to know what you guys think, so PLEASE review my story! Thanks! X**

I sat motionless, with my knees crushed against my chest, in front of the flickering television. It was CNN, something about how '_Better living industries'_ is becoming increasingly popular. Whatever. It wasn't anything to do with me anymore. My eyes ached from staring at the screen for so long. The room was cold, dark and empty; I had closed the curtains, cutting myself off from the rest of the world. I liked it better that way. My short red was tangled; my purple and black bandana lay abandoned on the threadbare carpet. How many months had it been since I came here? I had lost track of time, it didn't mean anything to me anymore. I could go on like this for 50 more years and think nothing of it. I tried not to think a lot these days- it hurt to think about them. Urgh, it was like I was taking one of those damn pills! Having all my emotions taken away from me. My eyes flickered to the many drawings I'd tacked up on the wall. Drawings I had taken hours on, of my adventures 2 years ago. But it was painful to look at them now. I had no idea why I didn't just take them down. Probably because I didn't want to forget it all, even though it was painful to think about it.

A couple of years back, my life was perfect. I was with... friends and we went together on all sorts of adventures. It was exciting and I pretty much loved it. I guess you could say I've always been a bit of an adrenaline junkie. But, one day when we set up camp for the night, I woke up and I was alone. I waited and waited for them but they never came back for me. I realised that it was all over. I went back to my family for just over a year. I had a young sister, Anna, she was my life. And I had loving parents. I had everything I wanted but I never realised it, because I missed my friends so much, until a load of Draculoids broke into our house. Even years later, I could still hear the screaming, smell the smoke...

_I wake up to the overpowering stench of smoke, and I realise there is black clouds of it billowing through my door. There's a smash as someone shoots at my window and I dive just in time, rolling forwards. I wouldn't get through the windows if they were waiting outside. And I have a pretty good idea who they are. I get to my feet and yank the door open; a rush of heat greets me. "ANNA!" I scream, but the smoke that's blocking the air cuts me off. There's a raging fire, gradually climbing up the staircase. I run into my parents' bedroom- they were already gone. I breathe a sigh of relief, maybe my family are safe. I sprint to the window, grabbing the handle. It doesn't budge. I curse; my parents didn't get out this way. Where were they? I go back into the landing, I feel the flickering flames lingering nearby but there's no time to waste. The fire is blocking the end of the stairs, so I jump on top of the banisters. I jump down, inches away from the flames. I hear the start of an engine, the sound of someone calling my name, desperately. _

My family were taken. I doubt they're still alive, but there's a tiny bit of hope inside me. So I was angry, alone and afraid. I was at a time in my life were I needed my friends most but where the hell would I find them? I moved to a crappy motel in the heart of Battery City; for the first few months I trailed around looking for them. I never did find them. I vowed I would never forgive my 'friends' and shut myself up in my room. But now I could feel my resolve giving in after all these years...

For the first time in a whole year, I picked up my purple and silver ray gun off the table and stumbled to my feet. Throwing open the windows, I looked out over the city. The sky was a purple and orange haze, beautiful. I looked down to see my purple motorbike parked outside, along with all my stuff. My heart rate accelerated and I laughed in excitement! I grabbed my keys and leapt out of the window. The air rushed past me as I fell and landed neatly with one hand pressed to the ground. I kick-started my motorbike like I was kick-starting my life, inhaled the fresh air and grinned. This was it.

I'm back.

**So, did you like it? I edited this chapter because I didn't really put much effort into it before so here you go! Please review! Hope you guys enjoyed it. **


	2. Like old times

**Did you like the first chapter? This is the, again, improved second chapter and it's a bit emotional! Tell me what you think! Enjoy... **

The fierce, angry wind whipped my crimson hair as the blurry dessert scenery rushed past me. I had been travelling for around 10 hours, stopping on the way to get supplies. If you call an extra large pack of Red Bull, several cans of baked beans, soup, and 7 chocolate bars supplies. I had never really eaten healthily in my life. A huge bundle of tuff was tied securely to the back of my motorbike; the weird oblong package was my trusty guitar- I couldn't bear to leave it behind. I smiled, remembering the way I used to fall asleep to the boy's snores and the gentle strumming of my purple guitar. Gripping the handle tightly, I reached for my can of Red Bull with the other hand and squinted in the distance. _I must be near. _I couldn't help grinning; the gang were going to be so surprised! Soon enough, I could see four figures in the distance- one of which had a mop of spiky flaming hair. Party Poison. They were all there, the others as well- Fun Ghoul, Kobra Kid and Jet Star. I heard a very loud "WAHOOOOOO!" I couldn't help laughing as I skidded to a halt beside them. "Hey," grinned Poison. "What took you so long?"

We all sat in a circle chatting like old times. I listened to Ghoul excitedly tell us (In great detail) his latest encounter with the dracs. I sounded like they'd split up for a while, when searching for Girl. It sounded like brilliant fun, the kind of fun I needed to keep on living. I leaned against Eight Legs, stoking the bonnet. I'd missed the old car. The talking and laughter died away after a while and they all looked at me seriously. "All of this wasn't meant to happen." Said Kobra quietly. "We just needed to move on, for Girl's sake." Even after all I'd been through alone, I somehow understood. Girl was their priority now. "I know. Did you get anywhere?" They looked at each other. "... Not really. We think they've taken her back to Bl/ind's headquarters." Jet Star said. "Well, I'm going to help you find her. But I'm pissed you guys have been having all the fun without me!" I grinned. I tried really hard, but it was impossible to stay mad at the gang. The laughter started up again, and I sighed blissfully. I was home.

"This is what you brought with you?" complained Party Poison, holding up a chocolate bar. "Aw, who broke the can opener?" moaned Kobra, and Fun Ghoul laughed. "Guilty!" he grinned. I rummaged around in my bag, fished out a new one and chucked it to Kobra. I tucked into some chocolate, ravenous. Suddenly, there was a loud boom, a giant cloud of earth and fire shooting up into the sky. "No way..." breathed Jet. A second later, another one went off and the ground shook. This wasn't good. I glanced at Fun Ghoul, who was starting up the car's engine. "They must have followed me back here when I thought I'd lost them. They must have known we'd be setting up camp here." He spoke rapidly; the others were already clambering in the back. Another one set off, it was much closer now. "Kobra, you drive the motorbike. They've sent dracs to finish us off, haven't they? They know we're going to run." Kobra nodded and I jumped on my bike behind him, whipping out my gun. Sure enough, I could faintly see a white Bl/ind van weaving in-between the explosions. The bombs were getting close now, too close. The tyres squealed as Poison, Ghoul and Jet sped off; Kobra and I followed with the dracs in fast pursuit. I grabbed onto the back of Kobra's jacket and spun round so I was facing the van that was closing in the distance between us.

I shot at the van, the front window smashed inwards. _Good, _I thought. _That will buy us some time. _I pulled the trigger again, but Kobra swerved to dodge a rock and the gun slipped from my hands. I swore, and could see Kobra rolling his eyes. "Take mine!" he yelled over the noise of explosions. I thought logically this time, aiming for the tires. There was a faint whooshing sound and the van veered off course straight into the clutches of a bomb. "SCORE!" I whooped. "Did you see that?" I asked Kobra, laughing. He didn't laugh with me. We pulled over near a mangled wreck which was Eight Legs. There were three lifeless bodies that had been thrown form their seatbelts. Nothing seemed funny now. There were deep gashed across their faces, Ghoul lay in an awkward position. His arm looked broken. "Ghoul!" I choked, running to his side. Yep, definitely broken. He and Poison were out cold, but I could see Jet waking up. "Freedom, Kobra?" he mumbled, we breathed a sigh of relief. "You okay?" I asked him. "I think so..." he said shakily, trying to sit up. "What should we do?" I asked no one in particular. None of us were medical geniuses. "I need to get help." Said Kobra Kid, his voice hollow. I stood up and grabbed his arm, looking into his eyes. I felt broken.

"Don't leave me."

**Well? It's still not very long but it's the best I can do! Please review! Thanks! **


	3. Always knew how to make an entrance

**While writing this, I am listening to Neutron Star Collision, by Muse. It's such an amazing song and really helps me concentrate. In this chapter, Neon Punk (One of my real life best friends) comes to the rescue! Enjoy!**

Kobra Kid and I sat cross legged beside our fellow killjoys in silence. I dabbed gently at Party Poison's cuts with a spare piece of cloth, I may not have been a doctor but I knew there was a chance of infection. Ghoul's arm was in a sling carefully made by Kobra, but how could we know that it was enough? Jet Star was sleeping peacefully; it had been good to have him conscious. But we were all still clueless about what to do; there wasn't a hospital for miles and miles. The fabulous killjoys always made it through any problems, no matter what we bravely faced. Now, in order to keep the group going, we needed a real miracle... Suddenly, the was a blinding flash of light and a girl, about my age stood in front of us looking almost heroic! I looked over at Kobra and made a mental note to laugh at his stunned face later. She was dressed in pink and black, a bandana covering her mouth and customised hot pink converses. Her black jeans were patched up and she wore a leather jacket. She pulled down the bandana and grinned at me. "Hi!" She said. "I'm Neon Punk."

There was a long silence. "Okay," I said, managing to find my voice. "First of all, how the hell did you just materialize in front of us?" Neon laughed, chucking me a small little device. "This is a very complex piece of travelling equipment that I nicked in Battery City." I fiddled with it, fascinated. "It allows you to go anywhere, except overseas which is a shame. But now I used up the last of its energy getting here. It is no use to me now." I shoved it in my pocket- I would look at it later. Neon looked at Poison and Ghoul in shock. "Oh, hell!" Kobra explained what happened while I gently shook Jet awake. "It's okay; I used to want to be a doctor and did some training. Didn't have much of a chance to try and experience my dream though. It never happened." She snorted, but I could see a hint of sadness in her eyes. I started a fire (It was getting late) and Neon inspected Ghoul's arm. "Christ that must have been one hell of a crash- he's cracked a few ribs and his ankle looks pretty bad." I gasped, but reminded myself that it could have been a lot worse. I flinched, imagining that sickening crunch as Ghoul must've been thrown into the wheel. "I need to tape that up... my first aid kit is in my truck. Which is parked outside a motel about 150 miles away." Groaned Neon. "Snuferygiger..." mumbled Party Poison as he started to come round. I automatically flew to his side, "You okay?" I asked, trying not to sound too concerned. "He'll be fine, its Fun Ghoul's arm I'm worried about... I don't know how long it will take to heal." Said Neon, ripping a fresh bit of cloth for his sling. I bit my lip. I wished more than anything I could help in some way. "What's happened to the car?" asked Poison, and I swatted his arm. "It's about Ghoul, not the friggin' car. Which is dead by the way." Everyone turned sadly to look at the wreck of Eight Legs. There were mangled bits of it everywhere. "How will we get around? And we need to get Fun Ghoul to a motel at the very least. I wish we had your truck, Neon..." I said wistfully. We all fell silent, wondering what would become of the killjoys now.

"You know..." I said slowly at last. "Neon Punk could take over from Ghoul if we got him to safety...?" Neon nodded. "Exactly, especially now Bl/ind are keeping track of us. The dracs could come at any moment and we would be unprepared. If only we could get him to that motel I was staying at- then we could get my truck as well. But how...?" I looked at the travelling device I was holding again. Could I fix it somehow? I had always been to one to fix up Eight Legs when it broke down at inconvenient places, my father had taught me about engineering. But I had no idea about these things, plus where would I get the power? Neon was being very optimistic about this... but I could give it a go. "Go see if my tool box that was in Eight Legs hasn't been blasted to smithereens," I sighed warily. "This could take a while."

**So, did you like it? Again, PLEASE review because I only have like two comments at the moment! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Saying goodbye

**This time I'm listening to Starlight, because it's late and this song is for some reason relaxing to me! Nothing much happens in this chapter, but there will be some action over the next few chapters, I promise! Once again, enjoy the brand new chapter of **_**The Forgotten Killjoy**_**!**

I lay on my front with a screwdriver in one hand and the device in the other. I looked back at four eyes staring at me expectantly. I turned away, muttering darkly. The recovery of Fun Ghoul rested in my unsteady hands, and I couldn't usually take that kind of pressure. But, I reminded myself, this was for a friend and I never abandon friends in need. Starting work, I unscrewed the back of it and peered curiously inside. No batteries, damn. I always kept replacement batteries with me just in case. You never know what will come your way when out fending for yourself. I found a piece of twisted wire in my pocket (I had a load of junk in there) and attached it from the inside. _This would be a long shot_, I thought. I found my old phone at the bottom of my rucksack, forgotten. Fingers crossed, I switched it on. It had a single bar of charge left and one pound of credit. My heart accelerated; it was enough to call someone or maybe send a few messages. I went into my phonebook- it was empty.

For some reason that struck a nerve. I didn't have the kind of life a normal teenager should have. I had no friends, except for the amazing people I met on my journeys. And none of them had phones. If anyone knew I'd had it, they'd beg and plead with me to let them call home. Of course I didn't have a home anymore. Nothing but a burnt, mangled wreck that used to be full of laughter and happiness. I sniffed, and wiped my eyes with the edge of my sleeve. I hadn't cried since my family were taken, and I wasn't about to. I took a deep breath, and attached the other end of the wire to the mobile as if it were charging. The blank screen of the travelling device flickered into life. TWO TRAVELS LEFT. It said in block capitals. I sighed in relief; it would be enough to get Ghoul to safety. "Guys, I've done it!" I yelled, running over. "Go Freedom!" whooped Poison. "How did you get it going again?" asked Neon excitedly, grabbing it. I smiled sadly. "It just happened." Like my messed up life.

It was worrying me a lot that Ghoul still hadn't woken up. "Don't worry," Neon Punk assured me. "He'll be find, I'm sure of it." We were getting ready to take him to the motel where Neon had been previously staying. I packed a bag full of everything he needed; Jet filled another one full of food. "I'm afraid to touch him. What it hurts him?" I whispered. I was still nervous, even though I could clearly see the steady rise and fall of Fun Ghoul's chest. "We've moved him before, it's fine." Everyone was looking at me in a weird way. I glared back, in a bad mood. Were they expecting me not to care about a friend with bad injuries? "Okay, people, we are ready to go. We need to all touch to be able to get there. Freedom?" Neon called my name. I didn't listen. In one graceful movement, I extended my arm and threw the mobile into the distance. I faintly saw it crack in two. I smiled, feeling better, and joined the circle. There was a blinding flash of light exactly like when Neon had first arrived and suddenly we were in a completely different place!

"That was... wow." Breathed Kobra. He had been quiet over the past few days, but he looked in awe. "I know," chuckled Neon. "I couldn't stop going to random places when I first got hold of this baby!" We all broke apart, taking it all in. "How did you get it anyway?" I questioned. "I stole it of course. You think I'd be able to pay for this kind of equipment?" she snorted. I looked around- there in front of us was a motel with a flickering neon sign and a few cars parked outside. The faint pink, battered truck was obviously Neon's. "Well," said Poison brightly. "Inside we go!" We carried Ghoul inside; the woman chewing gun behind the desk raised an eyebrow. I payed for a room discreetly, not wanting any questions about the unconscious dude with a broken arm. "No lift." Said the woman breezily, and then barked a laugh at our horror-stricken faces. "Joking." We carried Ghoul in silence to the lift, unimpressed with her 'joke'. "This sucks." Grumbled Jet eventually, saying what everyone was thinking. "How are we going to go on without Fun Ghoul with us?" exploded Kobra, I murmured in agreement. "Oh frick, he's waking up!" squeaked Neon. "Quick, let's get him on a bed!" We hauled him into the room just as he came round. "What the hell am I doing here?" he asked, blinking. "It's a long story and none of us can be bothered to tell it." I sighed, rubbing my forehead tiredly. "Um, Freedom? When did you last get any sleep?" asked Neon quietly. "I can't remember." I snapped, then realised how grouchy I sounded. "I'm glad you're okay though." I said gently, and Ghoul's returning smile made my day. "We've all been freaking out. Dude, you've broken your arm and several ribs and your ankle isn't too good either!" grinned Party Poison. "WHAT?"

Of course we all knew how Ghoul would react. "There is no way I am staying in this room while you lot are out saving Girl! I need to be there!" he insisted, though he knew he wouldn't win this battle. "Neon will take your place until you are back on track, okay?" Explained Kobra. I glanced at Neon, who seemed hurt by the fact that we were planning on disposing of her. "Unless she wants to stay with us, which would be fine of course!" cut in Poison. Neon beamed, and so did I. Everything was so much more fun with her around. That night, we left Fun Ghoul on his own to rest. We set off in Neon's truck, planning what we would do to rescue Girl. Finally, the real adventure would begin!

**Did you like it? Even I feel depressed that Fun Ghoul won't be joining us and I wrote it! As always, please review, I really want to know what you think! Expect the next chapter VERY soon!**


	5. Wacking evil with a shovel

**I am listening to, of course, Nanana, by the amazing and incredible My Chemical Romance! There is some action FINALLY! I really just wanted to get into the story before anything exciting happened. So here it is- the fifth (Ohh!) chapter! Enjoy!**

It was a long, tiresome journey to battery city. I have to say I wasn't surprised, with 5 killjoys squashed into the front of a small truck. Poison decided we needed to keep a low profile, so no messing around in the back. I kept accidently whacking Jet Star in the face with the end of my guitar while I worked on a new song... it was very enjoyable, I must admit. We took turns sleeping, I needed all the energy I could get- I was a big part in our plan. Kobra, Jet and Neon would all go through the easy way into the headquarters of Bl/ind and get rid of all the dracs that could potentially sound the alarm. Poison and I would go through the back and try and find Girl without attracting too much attention. We all listened quietly while he filled us in, knowing it was a long shot but it was worth a try. It was 2:30 in the morning, everyone except Kobra and I were asleep. Kobra was driving, his face rigid and unreadable. I wondered what was bothering him. "Hey, Kobra. You okay?" I whispered, shifting slightly into a sitting position so as not to wake up Neon, who was drooling on my shoulder. "Don't wake them up." He said coldly. This wasn't like Kobra Kid. But, whatever his problem was, he didn't need to take it out on me. "I can't stand it being so crowded in here. I'm going out for some air." I mumbled, wounded, opening the truck's door quietly and carefully clambered along until I could hoist myself into the back of the truck. My motorbike was there, along with some supplies but not much else. It was a cloudless night, the stars shined brightly like they were greeting me. I remembered sitting with my sister in her bedroom, showing her all the different constellations. "Urgh, since when did I become such an emotional wreck?" I sighed to myself, lying on the floor of the truck. It wasn't any more comfortable than the seats in the front, but at least I was alone.

I woke to someone gently shaking me awake, murmuring my name. It was Jet. "Freedom, we're here!" I stood up, my back stiff, and looked around. It was still dark...? "How long have I been asleep?" I asked, amazed. "Around 8 hours." WHAT? "Aw, crap! I missed my shift! Sorry, Jet..." He shook his head, smiling. "Nah, we were glad you finally got some sleep. You need to go find Poison, you now the plan." I nodded, my heart thumping. This was it. I slipped out of the truck, staring up at the massive skyscraper. It had a huge Bl/Ind sign on it, I shuddered. "Hey, Freedom. Ready?" Poison asked, I nodded. "Let's go." I waved goodbye to the others, knowing that the reality was, it might be the last time I see them. We ran silently round the back of the building, down a dark dingy alleyway. It was then that I heard the loud alarm and I knew the others were in. "Well done, guys, just set the alarm off and make things more difficult for us..." muttered Poison as a group of Dracs sprinted towards us. I grabbed my ray gun and Poison did the same, back away only to find a brick wall behind us. Without warning, a draculoids lunged forward (taking us by complete surprise) and smacked our guns right out of our hands and they skidded across the ground out of reach. _How the hell did they manage that? _"We. Are. Screwed." Gaped Poison, the dracs didn't hesitate as they closed in. "Not on my watch!" I yelled, sprinting forward and punching one in the mouth. Huh. I had never had a draculoids fight with my fists. I felt actually really cool! "Skillage." I said to myself, and kicking another drac in the gut. I saw in the corner of my eye, someone whipping a gun out, and I skidded along the floor, wiping the drac out in the process.

Everything was getting confusing and muddled, there was yelling and I saw the dracs back away from me and focus on Poison. I gasped- they all had their guns out and neither of us stood a chance. "POISON!" I screamed, the dracs payed no attention. Poison's horrified eyes were locked on mine, as if he were terrified by the fact that he wouldn't ever look at me again. He was frozen, not even looking at the mini army of dracs that surrounded him. I felt the same way; never sharing a little private joke with him and never hearing his childish laugh again? The killjoys had already faced losing Ghoul for months, but Poison dead? The tears were already flowing swiftly, I didn't even notice them. That small heartbeat of a moment that we stared into each other's eyes (even though my eyes were blurry) changed the way I felt about... everything. Then the reality hit me, I looked around frantically for something, anything to grab. A shovel would do. A drac raised the gun, Poison managed to shut his eyes and blot it all out. "OH HELL TO THE NO!" I screamed, I raised the shovel and slammed it down on the drac's head. There was a silence as it lost consciousness and slithered down to the floor.

Someone swore VERY loudly and Poison dived for his gun, throwing me mine as well. I managed to get a few in the chest and he got rid of the rest. We slumped against the wall for a moment, breathless yet somehow still hungry for more adrenaline. "That... that was amazing." I panted, grinning at my partner in ass-kicking. I think we both pretended to forget about the emotional, near-death experience but still held it within us like a sparkler in the dark... "Come on, that deserved a high-five!" laughed Poison, and I slapped his hands.

It was the best high five I ever had.


	6. The shovel strikes again

**I should probably be listening to sing, but for some reason I've found myself singing along to welcome to the black parade! This chapter is in POVs, so please don't be confused by the way it's set out. This is a bit like Sing, but it isn't at the same time. Think of it as what should have happened if Freedom and Neon were squished in there too! Hope you like it, enjoy!**

Kobra Kid

We were running. My chest hurt and my feet ached but Neon, Jet and I carried on. The wailing alarm drowned out my shouts but nevertheless I led the others down to the main 'reception' where around dozen dracs were waiting. I could hear Jet groan in frustration behind me, they just kept on coming no matter how many we got rid of. We all pulled our guns out at the same time, it must have looked ridiculous and I could hear Neon's tinkling laugh. She really was incredible, the way she moved swiftly, dodging the lasers and aiming perfectly. I marvelled her skill, I was glad to have her on team. Oh yeah, and she was freaking beautiful to top it all off. "KOBRA!" yelled Jet Star; I ducked just in time as a beam flew inches above my head. I nodded gratefully to him, and pressed on.

Neon Punk

The pressure was building up; I could see yet more draculoids flooding into the room. The exit was just metres away, I could almost touch safety but I would never leave Freedom and Poison alone to face all the dracs. I was terrified for Jet and Kobra- I wanted to shout "Go, save yourselves!" but what was the point? Of course Kobra would refuse; he was very protective of me. I blushed just thinking about him at times... Suddenly, someone dived at me, I raised my gun but we both thudded to the floor. "Neon, you okay?" His voice was full of concern- Kobra. "Hey, I can look after myself you know!" I huffed, mostly because he was crushing me. "I didn't want you to get blasted..." he trailed off as we stared into each other's eyes. He had amazing creamy brown eyes; it was hard to look at anything else. "Guys!" called Jet, overloaded with dracs. Kobra pulled me to my feet and I whispered "Thanks." Before going to help Jet. I tried to concentrate, but I couldn't help wondering where Poison and Freedom were and whether they were okay...

Freedom Angel

Getting through the dracs was easy; I guessed most of them were down where the others were. It was hard not to be sick with worry but this was about Missile Kid and only her. We had to do this. I kept my poker face on as we walked briskly into the office, barely even looking at the dracs we shot. Poison nodded to me and kept the approaching dracs away. I saw Missile sitting on the floor looking bored, I ran over and kneeled down beside her. "Freedom...?" she gasped- we hadn't seen each other for years. "It's me," I smiled. "Look, we need to get out of here. Fast." Missile grabbed my hand and we legged it out of the room mostly unnoticed. I could see Poison following us, he looked over the moon. We burst into the main reception and I almost cried with relief- seeing all my friends alive and still fighting. There were bodies everywhere, I was proud of my fellow killjoys! There was less than twenty left; it was a lot less than what we had previously faced so it seemed like no problem. I kept near Missile Kid, blocking anyone who tried to get near her. Everyone was grinning, we all knew this should be easy to finish.

Party Poison

Jet, Kobra, Neon... they had done so well! We were just on the bridge of escaping, all of us unharmed. Or so I thought. I caught sight of a drac turning on Jet and ran forward, grabbing the back of its head and shooting its back. It jerked, then fell to the floor but I still had the mask in my arms- I gasped. Underneath the strange mask... it was just a man. Someone so ordinary, their lives taken away from them. I stood motionless, staring at the body of a _person. _Suddenly, killing them all didn't really seem... right. "POISON, WATCH OUT!" yelled Freedom desperately, and then everything happened at once. I dived out of the way of a shot just in time, as I heard her piercing scream. _Oh, god, please no. _"Help her, someone!" shrieked Neon, attempting to hold off three dracs at once. I sprinted towards her, thank god she was alive. A laser beam had hit her in the arm. I crouched down next to her. "Freedom, talk to me!" I begged frantically. "I didn't realise," she panted, "That it hurt this much...!" I nodded understandably. Jet had been hit once, but he was brave and acted as if it didn't hurt one bit. "Come on," I said. "We need to get out of here. EVERYONE, GET OUT!" Freedom got to her feet (at least she could move fine) and we all ran to the door.

Neon Punk

I grabbed Missile Kid by the arm and sprinted towards the door. "Hi, I'm Neon Punk!" I said brightly, trying not to laugh at her bemused face, remembering the first time I met my new friends. A second later, we were out. Just Freedom, Poison and Kobra needed to get out. Suddenly, the door shuddered once, and then started to close. Poison ran out and tried to stop it but they were closing up rapidly. "Kobra, hurry!" shouted Freedom, running to us, still cradling her injured arm. Poison took her in his arms, hugging her so tightly it must have been impossible for her to breathe. "He's not gonna make it..." gasped Jet, Kobra Kid was trying to hold off the dracs but he needed to get out. "RUN, DAMMIT, RUN!" I didn't care about the dracs, I didn't care about anything- the automatic door slammed shut, trapping Kobra inside. He didn't have a chance. "Kobra!" I sobbed, pressing my hand against the window. He was there, his hand by mine, looking shocked that it had come to an end for him. I shook my head, he couldn't die. I slammed my shoulder into the door, it gave an alarming crack and I clamped my mouth shut to stop myself crying out in pain. The dracs that hadn't been killed were starting to come round, sitting up. It was only a matter of time before they came for Kobra Kid.

For a second, it was only him and me. _I love you. _Mouthed Kobra, tears forming in his eyes. _I love you too. _It felt nice. To be loved once again. But then I would lose my loved one again. A pattern of tragedy was starting to form. I slammed my fist against the glass in frustration. Every single bloody time. _I wish we'd had more time together... it was nice knowing you... knowing that before I die my life is finally complete. _He mouthed, I shook my head. I felt hot tears of anger falling. _Don't ever say that. This isn't the end! _ This... this isn't the end... "Freedom," I said slowly, "Give me the shovel." Freedom handed it to me silently, her eyes locked on Kobra's desperate face as he stood back. Bl/ind had killed my family- they weren't killing my soul mate as well.

Jet Star

I watched in amazement as she smashed into the glass (Double glazing definitely.) and she pulled Kobra out from under all the shards, kissing him. Wow. Kobra and Neon. "Um, guys?" I asked, I could see a draculoids approaching and we legged it to the truck. Everyone went in the back (Probably smothering Missile Kid with hugs and questions), except me and Freedom who, although claustrophobic, insisted on staying in the front with me. Poison was reluctant to leave her; did Freedom want to avoid him? "You okay?" I asked her gently, my eyes still on the road. "Yeah." She grumbled. "I am just so annoyed at myself! I mean, Kobra could have friggin' DIED today, all because I was attracting too much attention because I am stupid." I chuckled; she glared at me like a sulky child. "I don't think you can help getting shot in the arm." I rolled my eyes. "I need to be more... CAREFUL!" She slammed her foot into the seat, and then winced. I knew Freedom better than anyone; I was her best friend- she wasn't going to forget her mistake any time soon. I tried to distract her, "Why are you avoiding Party Poison after the events of today?" Uh oh, wrong move. I waited for Freedom to explode, but she sighed, defeated. "Something happened today, between us, but I don't really know what. When those dracs were gonna kill him, it felt like if he died then life wasn't worth living anymore. But I don't know if he feels the same way..." I looked into my mirror; I could see Poison sitting alone in the back, deep in thought.

There was more 'romance' in our killjoy group than I'd first thought...

**Did you like it? It actually took quite a long time, in-between the homework and reading other people's amazing fanfics. Thanks to all the people who favourite this story! Please review! Bye! **


	7. The arrival of Acid Rose

**In this chapter, I am introducing Acid Rose, another one of my friends who I couldn't help adding into the story! I hope you enjoy it, it may be boring but things are going to get exciting soon! X**

With only four or five more hours till we returned to the motel, everyone was getting excited by the fact we could see Ghoul again. I couldn't help peeking at Party Poison over the top of my can; he seemed to be in a world of his own. Thinking about me...? I'd tried and failed to get him out of my head, and settled on concentrated on having a well-deserved lunch. "Cold baked beans." Said Jet unenthusiastically. "Great." Neon and Kobra were in the front (they seemed unable to be three metres apart); it was nice to be in the cool, fresh air. "We should probably get some supplies on the way back to Ghoul." Missile Kid chipped in. I was sat next to her, glad to have some more chatty company. For some reason, it reminded me of when my sister and I were inseparable. "I actually think of you as my little sister, you know that?" I smiled at Missile, she returned it. "It's great to have you back!" grinned Poison, getting into the conversation. "Yeah, everything is practically perfect now." Jet Star sighed and leaned back. "All we need to do now is lay low for a while and wait for Fun Ghoul to get better." It seemed like my life was pretty much complete, to top it all off we could have a little break from being very busy little killjoys while Ghoul healed. Or so I thought...

"My turn to drive?" I asked Kobra Kid as he clambered into the back with us, the truck had stopped. "Yeah, Neon is staying in there." I climbed into the driver's seat and fired up the engine again. "Hi, Freedom..." yawned Neon Punk as we set off once again. "Tired?" I questioned her, she nodded. "I didn't get any sleep; I just talked to Kobra all night." I rolled my eyes; they were head over heels in love... I wanted to vomit. "Shut up." Muttered Neon, but we both couldn't keep off the grins that were creeping up our faces. Suddenly, I saw a figure right in front of the truck. "HOLY CRAP!" I screamed, and hit the brakes hard. I heard a lot of thumping and falling over in the back- whoops. "What the hell was that?" gasped Neon, jumping out of the car. I realised the figure was a girl, a killjoy. "Get in the truck, you bloody almost killed yourself!" I could hear Neon say, and the girl followed her back to the truck. We all went into the back, where everyone was groaning and examining their bruises. "What happened?" asked Poison, helping Missile Kid to her feet. "She jumped in front of the freakin' truck!" I shook my head, at the killjoy's suicidal attempt. "Who are you, anyway?" The girl was dressed in an orange jacket, dark jeans and orange high-tops, her hair a spiky black bob. It looked very striking. "The name's Acid Rose." She had an English accent; she looked at us, her face slightly grim. "And I need your help."

Jet decided we needed to keep moving and drove while Acid explained everything. "I'm from London," she said. "I have always been an expert at technology, that's my talent. I use it well, hacking into Bl/Ind's computer system. That's how I found out you were here, Bl/Ind recorded your break- in." There was a chorus of ohhhhs and I have to admit, I was impressed her skill. I had always imagined that they had a tight security system- this girl was good. Acid Rose smiled and continued. "I have discovered that Bl/Ind is planning to spread across the world, starting in Europe. They're setting up a headquarters in the heart of London as we speak. They'll sell the drug to everyone- you could say Bl/Ind is going to take over the world." There was a long, dramatic pause and I clenched my fists. Before I could punch anything, Poison slammed his fist into the wall of the truck. "We need to do something." He snarled. "No duh!" I muttered, and Acid nodded. "You're the best group of killjoys I know. You'll help me, won't you?" I jumped to my feet. "Oh, hell yeah! This time, we are bringing them down!"

I rummaged around in my backpack and found my flask of coffee, I handed it around for everyone to take a gulp. "So, what's the plan?" asked Kobra, eager to start straight away. "On the way to Ghoul's motel, there is a very small building with a lot of Bl/Ind's plans in it. There is usually nobody there- I've been there once before to find the password and now I can get into Bl/Ind's database from any good computer." Said Acid and I grinned at Neon's baffled face. I doubt anyone knew what she was talking about. "So, the plan is simple. We break in, and the most important thing we need to find is the blueprints for the new Bl/Ind building in London. That way we know how to sneak into the new headquarters without getting noticed. While we're there, grab anything else you might think will be useful." We all nodded, it sounded easy enough. "So once we have Fun Ghoul back, we're going to England?" asked Neon, I could see the excitement on her face. Acid Rose beamed, confirming the question and I couldn't help groaning. What happened to the holiday?

**Did you like it? Yes, in several chapters we will be off to Britain and Ghoul is back! Wahey! As always, please review because I really want to know what you think! x**


	8. Betrayal

**Yes. I'm back. And more ready to write than ever! I'm not going to say much, but I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Bye x**

Freedom Angel

The truck spluttered to a halt outside a modest looking little building and, although small, had two floors. Well, it would have been more modest if it hadn't been plonked bang in the middle of the Californian dessert. "I'll stay with Missile in the truck." Said Kobra in a low voice. "Don't want to lose her again, if there's anyone in there." I practically saw an image of a drac flash in Missile's eyes, and for once she didn't even object. Neon Punk kissed Kobra Kid lightly on the cheek, and then bounded off to join us. I sighed heavily. Poison kicked down the door and we followed him inside. "Was that entrance really necessary...?" muttered Jet, and I chuckled. It was just basically like a really messy office. Papers were strewn around everywhere and an ancient computer lay on its side in the middle of the floor. Acid froze. "Someone's been here recently, and trashed the place. There wasn't a mess when I came here." She hissed, and whipped out her gun. She gestured upstairs, Poison nodded and whispered for everyone to check all the rooms. I was left alone in the entrance area, and spotted a curious looking letter stuffed in a draw of a desk. I folded it and put it in my back pocket. Now, where were those blueprints...?

Acid Rose

I crept upstairs silently, gun raised. I paused midway, spotting a splash of blood on a piece of paper. Paper cut. I shuddered, the blood still looked fresh. And was that whirring noise another computer? Why was it on? _Don't be a wimp. _I told myself, and marched up the stairs. Only to come face to face with the person I swore I would kill just yesterday. "What the fu-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence before I leapt forward and punched him in the face.

I heard Poison, Jet, Neon and Freedom thump up the stairs. "What the h- holy crap!" gaped Neon. "Ex-boyfriend?" Whispered Jet to Poison and they both sniggered. "Who IS that?" demanded Freedom Angel, nudging the unconscious guy's bruised jaw with her purple converse. "His name's Electric Crash." I growled, breathing heavily and angrily. "He left me without food or water in the middle of the freakin' dessert! He left me to DIE!" Jet shook his head, bewildered. "What happened?" I sighed. Long story, but I'd cut it short. "When I came to America, I met Crash. We became good friends, he had a car, and I told him I needed to find you guys. So he agreed to come with me. Then, we stop for some air and the bastard just sped off without me!" Electric Crash was coming round. I resisted the urge to kick him until there was no breath left in him- we needed to know what he was doing here. I suddenly noticed Poison clicking at the computer that Crash had been hunched over. "He's been in contact with Bl/Ind." He said grimly as he scrolled through emails. Freedom growled. "Alright, WAKEY WAKEY." She yelled, with one foot on his chest as she slapped him in the face. Jet Star just looked mildly amused. "What...?" mumbled Electric Crash, and blinked in surprise at the faces glaring at him. Neon smiled sweetly. "I'd start talking if I were you." Crash, finding himself and his irritating attitude, grinned and mimed sealing his lips. _I warned you... _mouthed Neon. "Alright, punk." Snarled Freedom, pressing her gun to his temple. I could almost see steam coming out of her ears. "You stranded our good friend Acid Rose in the middle of a dessert, and you may be as stupid as not to guess... but I don't appreciate that. So I'll do you a deal. You tell us why you're working for Better Living Industries and you walk out of here..." she leaned closer, and whispered the last part in his ear. "...with breath in your lungs." A bead of sweat rolled down Crash's face. "You wouldn't." He laughed shakily. "I know everything about you. You, Freedom _Angel_, wouldn't hurt a fly!" I bit the insides of my cheeks to stop myself laughing, I realised with a surprise. "Wanna bet?" Crash didn't look as if he wanted to.

"I'm working for Better Living Industries because they'll make everything better in the world. But they said if I killed all of you, I would be spared. Not my life, but _me. _They said I wouldn't have to take the drug as long as I did what I was told. So I looked in your files, and tracked you. It was just a stroke of luck that Acid wanted to find you too." He shrugged. I felt a pang of hurt wash through me. Unbelievably, throughout our journey together, Crash and I had become good friends. He had seen the world as I did. But now, apparently not. "I don't buy it." Poison spoke up. "You really thought you could take all of us by yourself?" Crash shrugged again. "I figured, if I killed one of the girls," He shot a direct look at Freedom, and Poison flinched. "You'd all just go ballistic. Crazy and vulnerable." To be honest, I didn't doubt it.

Neon Punk

Electric Crash ended up getting a taste of his own medicine. Guess he didn't take being left alone too well. Plus before we left, Kobra and Missile and me just had a little bit too much fun doing as much damage to Crash's car (which had been cleverly hidden behind a nearby sand hill) as possible. "Might take him a little while to fix it." Grinned Kobra, after I told him what had happened inside. My truck shuddered into life, and we set of once more to the motel for Ghoul. "Imagine the look on Fun Ghoul's face when he finds out we're going to England!" smiled Missile Kid. Suddenly, everyone fell silent. We exchanged looks. "What?" demanded Missile. "Missile..." Party Poison said gently. I knew now that he particularly had a soft spot for the kid. "We've all agreed that this is going to be dangerous. We don't know what we're going up against. So that's... that's why you're staying with Dr. Death Defying." Her face twisted with hurt and anger and sadness at the same time. "So this is how it is. I've just come back, you're going on another adventure and I'm here. Great. But I understand. You don't want a kid trailing after you again." We all started talking at once. "No, that's not how it is!" "Acid says this is going to be big. You think we're going to let go near serious danger again?" "We won't be gone forever..." that last one was me. Everyone went quiet. I knew they were all mentally adding _If we ever do come back._


End file.
